dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kim SungKyu
Nome: 'Sung Kyu / 성규 * '''Nome real: '''Kim Sung Kyu / 김성규 * '''Nome japonés: 'キム・ソンギュ / Kimu Songyu * '''Profissão: '''Cantor, MC, Actor, Ator de dublagem, Modelo, Compositor, Ator Musical * '''Apelidos: HamsterKyu, KKolkyu (Ulkyu), Kyuzizi, LeaderKyu, Honey Sungkyu, Mr Knotty, GranpaKyu * Dasda nascimento: 28-Abril-1989 (26 Anos) * Lugar de nascimento: Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur * Altura: 178cm * Peso: 62kg * Tipo de sangue: A * Signo/zodíaco: Tauro * Signo/zodíaco Chines: Serpente * Agencia: Woollim Entertainment Kim Sungkyu nasceu em 28 de abril de 1989 na cidade de Jeonju, Coreia do Sul. Frequentou o liceu nacional de Jeonju e foi uma banda de rock da escola chamada "Beat". Quando Sungkyu contou a seus pais sobre seu sonho de se tornar um cantor, eles rejeitaram porque eles queriam que seu filho tivesse uma vida normal e disseram que prefeririam que ele saísse de casa, em vez disso.Ele continuou a praticar em segredo e chegou a Seul para perseguir seus sonhos depois de se formar no ensino médio. Em 2007, ele fez uma audição para a SM Entertainment, mas não conseguiu passar, ela fez o teste mais uma vez em 2008, apenas para voltar a falhar. Por causa de sua admiração pela banda de rock, Nell, pertencentes à agência Woollim Entertainment e sob a recomendação do diretor de Nell, que coincidentemente tinha conhecido em um café onde ela trabalhou por meio período este resolveu fazer ali uma audição. Ele com dor de estômago Sungkyu fui a empresa e ligeiramente os ameaçou, dizendo: "Se vocês não me escolherem, vou incomodar para sempre." Em seguida, ele correu para o hospital imediatamente e colocar uma apendicite. Programas de TV: * 015 KBS A Song for You 4 (Ep. 4) * 2015 Take Care Of My Fridge * 2015 MBC Weekly Idol (Infinite) * 2015 World Changing Quiz Show/Three Wheels (MBC, 2015.05.29) * 2015 After School Club (Solista) * 2015 MBC Weekly Idol (Solista) * 2015 KBS Fluttering India (Junto a Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho, Jonghyun, y Suho) * 2014 Mnet 4 Things Show (Ep. 14) * 2014 JTBC Crime Scene (Ep. 7) * 2014 After School Club * 2014 MBC Weekly Idol (Ep. 201) * 2014 SBS Running Man (Con Hoya, Ep. 201) * 2014 MBC Global We Got Married - Season 2 (Ep. 6, cameo) * 2014 Mnet This is Infinite * 2014 SBS Running Man (Ep. 179-180) * 2013 The Dreaming Sea * 2013 SBS Running Man (Con L, Ep. 162) * 2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul * 2013 KBS1 Open Concert * 2013 MBC Weekly Idol * 2013 KBS Crisis Escape Number One * 2013 MBC Infinity Challenge * 2013 KBS Live Tong Plus * 2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News * 2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast * 2013 KBS Guerrilla Date * 2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming * 2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus * 2013 KBS Open Concert * 2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop * 2013 Mnet Jjang (Ep. 43) * 2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Con Woohyun) * 2013 SBS Mamma Mia! (Invitados especiales) * 2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dong Woo, Ep. 75-76) * 2013 Weekly Idol * 2013 "Ask in a box" * 2013 Mnet The Beatles Code 2 * 2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Con Woohyun y L, MCs por un día) * 2013 JTBC High Society * 2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) * 2013 TrunQ Korea * 2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) * 2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship * 2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) * 2013 KBS Star Date * 2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) * 2012 Miss and Mister idol Korea 2012 (Con Woohyun y Hoya) * 2012 KBS Immortal Songs 2 (Ep. 56-59, 61-62) * 2012 Idol Wrestling * 2012 Mnet Ranking King * 2012 KBS Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook * 2012 Shinhwa Broadcast * 2012 Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) * 2012 KBS Gag Concert * 2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship * 2012 Weekly Idol * 2011-2012 Birth of a Family (Con Pink]) * 2011 Weekly Idol * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (Ep. 25-28) (Con Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L y SungJong) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet Directors Cut (Con Hoya y L) * 2011 Mnet Secret T * 2011 Mnet Sesame Player Season 2 * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" * 2010 Mnet You're my oppa * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" * 2010 Mnet Scandal (Con Woohyun) * 2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (lloohyun y L) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (Ep.08, 11 y29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (Ep. 01-04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Doramas: * Pure Love (KBS, 2013, Cameo) * The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012, Cameo) Filmes: * Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) * INFINITE Concert Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012). Discografia: Prêmios (2015): * SBS MTV The Show (19/05): "The Answer" * 'Music Core (23/05): '"The Answer" * 'Melon Music Award - Best Rock: '"The Answer * '''7th Philippines KPOP Awards: '''Best Male Solo Artist * '''7th Philippines KPOP Awards: '''Best Collaboration "Daydream (feat. Tablo)" * '''KPOP Meetings Germany Awards 2015: '''Best Male Solo Artist